Linh Cinder
Linh Cinder (born Princess Selene, meaning "moon" in Greek) is the primary heroine of the Lunar Chronicles. She is a viewpoint character in all four books in the series and the prequel novella Glitches. Cinder was the last Queen of Luna. History Linh Cinder (born Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn) was the only daughter and child of the late Queen Channary and the niece of Queen Levana, and was therefore the only true heir to the Lunar throne. Her father is unknown because Channary slept with many men, so she didn't know which one was the father. When Selene was three years old, she was thought to be killed by a nursery fire started by Queen Levana in order to claim the crown for herself. She was taken to Earth by Logan Tanner, however, without concrete evidence, no one could prove she was alive. Cinder's ethnicity is mixed (Asian/ Caucasian) shown in Marissa Meyer's blog. Selene was then brought to Earth by Logan Tanner under the care of Michelle Benoit. A bomb shelter underneath Michelle Benoit's farm held Selene in a suspended animation tank for eight years in order to keep her alive but unconscious until she was eleven. Michelle took care of Selene for eight years and when Selene was eleven Logon requested Michelle to start her surgery since he was going insane from his Lunar gift. With the help of Linh Garan, a man that Logan met in the Eastern Commonwealth who agreed to to adopt Selene and is a cybernetic inventor the group turned the Lunar princess into a cyborg. Michelle then named Selene "Linh Cinder" a name that shows that Selene was reborn from the cinders of the fire. Garan took her to the Eastern Commonwealth to live with him, despite his wife Adri refusing to accept the girl into their family. Cinder had no recollection of her past life or of her time in the suspension tank and believed her parents were killed in a hover accident. From then on, until she was sixteen years old, Selene had only known herself as Linh Cinder, and had never questioned the truthfulness of her identity. Garan died from letumosis a few weeks after adopting Cinder, consequently making Adri Cinder's new legal guardian. Adri took full advantage of Cinder's status as a cyborg and mistreated Cinder, believing that she was the cause of Garan's death—which is partially, yet unintentionally, true, because Lunars were the ones who carried the plague to Earth. For much of her childhood, Cinder was a girl who had no memory prior to a supposed "hover car accident," in which she had lost her parents as well as her leg and hand. Cinder befriended Peony, Garan and Adri's youngest daughter and Pearl's sister, along with the family's android, Iko. Fairest In Fairest, Cinder was born as Selene. Her mother had only shown kindness to her, letting her sleep in her bedroom and feeding her herself. Channary thought about having Selene marry Kaito, prince of the Commonwealth for two purposes. One, to help in the plan to take over Earth, and two, her child deserved royalty through her life. However, Channary died of regolith poisoning and her sister Levana took the throne. Levana, knowing Channary had been a horrible ruler, thought that her niece would be as well. Levana was only allowed to rule until Selene was age thirteen, so Levana came up with a plan to kill her. She set up Selene's nursery so that Selene's nanny would accidentally light the room on fire. Selene was thought to be dead, but Levana heard theories about certain doctors saving her, but was sure she was dead. Recent events Cinder Eventually Cinder adapted to her surroundings and became aware of the people that disliked her due to her being cyborg. Cinder set up a booth in the marketplace in New Beijing Market and worked as a mechanic in order to repay her "debt" to Adri. While she was working one day, Cinder met Prince Kai, who asked her to fix his android Nainsi. After Kai left, the market was evacuated due to a baker in the marketplace, Chang Sacha, showing signs of letumosis. Later on, while in the junkyard, Cinder, Iko, and Peony were looking for a new magbelt for Adri's hover car. They then discovered an orange, old-fashioned, gas-powered car, which Cinder planned to take home and repair in order to get to Europe and out of Adri's reach. At the same time, Cinder found symptoms of the plague (spots and rashes on the infected's skin) on Peony and she was promptly taken away by med-droids to a quarantine. Cinder tested negative for letumosis when tested at the time. When Cinder returned home, Adri was grieving over the loss of Peony and infuriated with Cinder, blaming the cause of her daughter's sickness on Cinder. Even though it was confirmed by the med-droids that she did not contract the plague, Cinder believed that she must have passed the plague from Chang Sacha, the market baker taken to the quarantines earlier that day, to Peony. Adri had Cinder taken away to the palace to be used for letumosis research against Cinder's will. Cinder tried to resist, taking out two med-droids (with her boot and a magbelt) in the process, but was tasered by a third droid and taken in unconscious. Dr. Erland, a researcher in the palace and also a Lunar (although no one knew he was), drew blood from Cinder, and when she woke up, he opened up her control panel and scanned her, revealing that she was 36.28% cyborg, therefore 36.28% not human. The doctor injected her with tagged letumosis pathogens and waited for them to take effect so he could give her a test antidote. After several minutes, however, Cinder's immune system kicked in and the pathogens disappeared. Finding her uniquely different from the other cyborgs, Dr. Erland drew another blood sample and immediately moved her to another lab. He then went to speak to her in person, instead of over an intercom like before, but Cinder tried to attack him with a wrench hidden in her metal calf. However, using his Lunar gift, the doctor made Cinder feel tired and safe, and he persuaded her not to attack him. Dr. Erland told her that she's actually immune to the plague and he questioned her about her childhood. Cinder told him that when she was eleven, she was told she was in a hover car crash that killed her parents, and was given a control panel, a metal hand, and a metal foot to replace the limbs she had lost. Cinder also mentioned that she did not remember anything before her surgery and was taken to the Eastern Commonwealth by Linh Garan, her former guardian. Dr. Erland let Cinder leave, but said she must come back for more check-ups. He also promised to make a private account with her own earnings-away from Adri's reach. Adri was initially shocked to see Cinder again, but then made sure that Cinder knew she must still do her "chores." Through the book, Kai frequently came to Dr. Erland's wing to see if there was any progress in finding a cure, which there was none. He had seen Cinder there, but Dr. Erland made sure to not tell Kai about Cinder being a cyborg. In addition to being a cyborg, Dr. Erland also informed Cinder that he had discovered her to be a Lunar shell as well, and this upset Cinder. But, Dr. Erland discovered a chip imbedded in Cinder's spine, preventing her from using her glamour or being used on, and making it seem like she was a shell. At this point Cinder also found out that Dr. Erland was a Lunar as well. Levana had given a plague antidote to Kai, just after his father (the emperor) had died, and Kai delivered it to Dr. Erland. Dr. Erland couldn't replicate it because of one the ingredients was from the moon, but he gave it to Cinder to save her sister Peony, who had just entered the fourth and final stage of letumosis, but it was too late. Peony was too sick to realize what was going on and take the antidote, and ended up dying, so Cinder gave the antidote to Chang Sunto, the son of Chang Sacha the baker who had contracted the plague at the marketplace. Cinder and Kai had several intimate moments, more than one including Kai asking her to go to the ball with him. Cinder said no repeatedly because she thought Kai would be mortified if he saw her cyborg parts. Also, she didn't want to be seen by Levana, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to by Adri, she was already planning on running away, and she had no money for a gown, anyway. During the night of the ball, Cinder received a private comm by a girl (who in later books we find out is Cress), telling her that Levana was only tricking Kai into marrying her and would kill him after the wedding. Cinder raced to the palace, muddy and wet, but Kai welcomed her anyway, even though the whole crowd was staring. Adri and Pearl were angry and shocked to see her, but Kai refused to let them take Cinder away. Cinder told him about Levana's plan, yet Kai still decided to marry Levana for the sake of the Commonwealth. Cinder kissed him in attempt to stop him, but it didn't work, and Levana only laughed at her. Levana informed Kai that she was Lunar, and that she wanted Cinder back on the moon to await a "trial". Kai refused. Levana suggested that she and Kai bargain for Cinder's life, with Levana threatening to start a war and keep the letumosis medicine from Earth. Using her Lunar powers, Levana forced Cinder to put a gun to her own head. But at the last second, Cinder's cyborg programming kicked in, counteracting Levana's manipulation. Cinder fought back, aiming the gun away from herself. Cinder then ran out of the palace, pursued by Levana, Kai, and the Lunar guards. Her cyborg foot broke off on the stairs and Cinder fell, exposing her metal parts. Shocked, Kai picked up her foot. Her pursuers then sent her to prison. Kai refused to marry Levana but allowed for Cinder to be sent back to the moon in the next few days. Finding out that Cinder was both cyborg and Lunar supposedly shocked Kai, who now was not sure whether his relationship with Cinder was all an illusion, part of Cinder's glamour. Cinder waited in prison, and Dr. Erland came to give her a new foot and hand. He also urged her to escape the New Beijing prison and meet him in Africa to help overthrow Levana. He told her that she was Princess Selene, the Lunar daughter of the late Queen Channary, and that Cinder should be installed in her rightful place as ruler. Scarlet Cinder met Carswell Thorne when they were both in the New Beijing Prison. Cinder found Thorne very annoying, and even came to using her glamour on him to shut him up, but later she confessed and apologized to him. The pair decided to team-up since Thorne had a ship that would lead Cinder away from the Commonwealth's military. Later, Thorne asked her if there was any particular place she would have had to escape to. Cinder pondered this, unsure if she should find Dr. Erland in Africa, but decided to France to look for Michelle Benoit to find out about the Lunar heir. During their trip there, Cinder is forced to kill several soldiers and glamour them. When they arrived, Cinder saw her burn marks as a baby and some of her history. Cinder didn't find Michelle, but found out about Scarlet, her granddaughter. Cinder set off in search of her, and found her outside an opera house with Wolf. Scarlet said that Michelle had died. They saw Kai's announcement of his marriage to Levana. Scarlet accused Cinder of not trying to save the Earthen Union and just hiding in the shadows. Cinder became furious, stating that Michelle sent her off without telling her that she was Selene, and Scarlet apologized. The Rampion escaped into space with Cinder deciding to finally fight back. Cress Cinder began training with Wolf. Scarlet said that Cinder couldn't get a lot of hits in, but when she did, she did hard. Later, the group commed Cress. Cress was orginally scared and embarrassed, but Cinder told her that all they needed was evidence of what Levana was doing in order to dethrone her. Cress accepted, favoring the Commonwealth's leader over her own, even though if she did, Levana will kill her. Cinder, learning this and the fact that Cress lives in a Satellite orbiting Earth, agrees to go and rescue her. Sybil Mira discovered the plan, and set a trap. Thorne went inside to rescue Cress, who Sybil had tied up, but Sybil trapped the two, and sent them flying to Earth. They landed in a desert, in South Africa. She also captured Scarlet as a pilot for her ship, after which she was tortured. Princess Winter takes custody of her, and Scarlet becomes her majesty's new "pet". Jacin, Princess Winter's best friend and royal guard, who was protecting Sybil on the satellite, betrayed Sybil by shooting her, claiming Cinder of controlling her. He helps the crew, and flies the Rampion to South Africa, to Dr. Dmitri Erland (later known as as Dr. Sage Darnel). Only Cinder and Wolf were left, along with Sybil's guard Jacin Clay, and they traveled to Africa to find Dr. Erland. He healed Wolf and told them that not all Lunars were immune to the disease. The group (excluding Scarlet) was reunited later, but when they left the hotel, they were cornered. The townspeople saved them, and they escaped to Bejing to stop the wedding. The group was able to sneak into the palace, turn off all video surveillance, and set a distraction to avoid Cinder being spotted. Cinder and Iko attempted to persuade Kai to come with them, but Kai refused, so they tranquilized and cut out his ID chips. They kidnapped him, and met up with the group again. Jacin was captured by Sybil, and taken to Luna to undergo a full investigation. When the group was confronted by Sybil and her royal guards, Cinder tortured Sybil's mind, driving her insane and ultimately causing Sybil to committed suicide by jumping off of a roof. The "rogue fugitives" flew to space. When Kai woke up and found Cinder, he was upset and angry at her but she explained her reasoning behind the kidnapping, including the bit about her being the lost Princess Selene, the true heir to the Lunar throne. Cinder confessed her fear of what to do next and Levana, and Kai consoled her. They kissed, but were then disrupted by a newsfeed and eventually Cress. Levana had massacared the town that had helped Cinder, Wolf and Jacin, and all six Earthen Unions claimed war on Luna. Cinder was determined to begin an uprising, starting on Luna. Winter The book starts about a month after they kidnapped Emperor Kaito. Cinder and Kai have established a romantic relationship, and Cinder has counted him kissing her over eighteen times. He knows about Cinder's true identity as Princess Selene, and they discuss different plans for getting Cinder to Luna to broadcast the video they made that shows the Lunars that she is the rightful leader of Luna. They return Kai to Earth, where his palace was being burned. He goes to a shelter, where he apologizes to Levana about being kidnapped before their wedding was supposed to start. Levana reschedules the wedding for in ten days on Luna. The gang, now consisting of Thorne, Cress, Wolf, Iko, and Cinder, sneak on the ship Emperor Kaito is riding to visit Artemesia for his wedding to Queen Levana, and with the help of Kai and Torin, successfully make it there. They have to get off the ship, so Cress hacks into the palace's security system while Thorne starts firing gun shots on the plane causing a distraction while, Wolf, Cinder, and Iko escape into the palace. The group except for Cress escalated to Wolf's old house which was under the care of Maha Lesley. Scarlet was reunited with the group along with Winter when they escaped the palace, Winter was very excited in interested in Cinder for being her lost cousin and friend and her cyborg attachments in which Winter wondered if they were made of ashes. Cinder then made a video for the outer sectors to show that she was alive and about the revolution, when the video ended she a bunch of people fighting the guards and she stopped them from killing them, with Maha help the people accepted to follow Cinder's revolution. Levana found out about this and she ordered Aimery and her guards to capture Cinder, Cinder and Wolf were captured by Levana's guards and killed Maha along with countless of other people. The guards disable her hand gun and thrown her in jail along with Adri and Pearl. Cinder who was still upset at Adri for what she did for the past 5 years started to yell at her and Adri mentioned she didn't save Peony believing Cinder taunted her on her deathbed with the antidote, now enraged Cinder lift Adri up with her shirt saying she will gourge Adri's eyes out if she tells the Lunar about her foot. Cinder, Adri, and Pearl were part of the wedding entertainment for trials, while Adri and Pearl were spared Cinder was to be executed by dismemberment, to make it more interesting Levana had Adri to dismember her but Kai interventions and Cinder clamored him to calm down. Levana told her to stop but Cinder only tells the court that she is Selene and catching a recording of the trial, the soldiers were about to attack her but she slipped into the minds of twelve guards and started to attack before she fell into the Artemisia river Cress, Jacin, Thorne, and Iko found Cinder with her arm and leg not functioning and took her from the boat house to one of the Artemisia families mention to fix her. They successfuly fixed her but her retena scanner in her brain is broken, the group then discuss their revolution plan but then found out that a lunar sector is infected with the mutated letumosis spreaders by Winter but caused by Levana. The plan was now Thorne and Cress to sneak into the palace and open the gates to the outer sectors and to play Cinders trial that shows the queens true face while Cinder, Jacin, and Iko sneak into the palace labs and steal the letumosis antidote to bring it to the infected area. While Iko was left behind, Jacin drove Cinder along with the antidote to the sector were they met up with Scarlet and Winter, when Cress open the gates the group then marched into Artemisia were they interrupted the crowning ceremony.When the were about to lose the video of Cinders trial appeared and show the queens face which left people horrified and the queen angrily ordered the video to stop playing and return to the throne room. Cinder arrived in the throne room and saw Thorne with the queen being manipulativly threaten to jump off the balcony, Cinder then asked Levana how she got her burnt marks and she replied that Channary did it and she said when she was young Channary favorite trick was to pretend that she loved Levana and she would torture her. After she was burned, she was called the ugly princess of Luna but Levana said that she promise herself that she would practice her glamor to become beautiful. Cinder then asked her did she ever killed Channary but she replied no and mention Cinder has grown up to be just like Channary and Levana, Cinder denies this and Levana tells her to sacrifice herself to save Thorne , when Thorne jumps in on the conversation Levana had him jump off the balcony but Cinder catches him and Thorne started punching and cutting Cinder due to Levana being their until Cress shot two of his fingers off and he started to run towards Cress and stab her multiple times after that Levana release him when Scarlet and Wolf arrived and Scarlet started to pull on Cinders hair and Cinder hit Scarlet and gave her a mild concussion and Wolf took all of them to safety. When battling, the queen surrender before she lunged a knife into Cinders heart and with dizziness Cinder shot Levana in the head and blanked out. Cinder then awoke in a bedroom with Kai and Dr. Nendez a cybernetic surgeon who was flown up to Luna to fix Cinder. Kai tells Cinder that Levana dead and that she the queen of Luna, Cinder then asked Kai to have a meeting with the world leaders about the Treaty of Bremen When the meeting started, Cinder said that Luna will continue to produce the antidote by coping shell blood and not keep them imprisson and will join the union. She asked three request, one about cyborg children and adults to have more rights, lunar coming to Earth, and removing criminal records on Thorne. The leaders agreed on the cyborg rights but felt uncomfortable about lunars on Earth and Cinder present Adri to the meeting and mention Garans device that prevents and Earthen from being manipulated and tells them the blue prints to the device are inside I'll, and the criminal charges were dropped on Thorne and they said he can keep the Rampion. Cinder's coronation became the most viewed mergers of the third era. After the coronation, Kai found Cinder in the throne room for privacy, he then presented Cinder with her old foot and she was discussed. Cinder then told hem that she will abdicate the crown to avoid corruption, and as the looked at the sky Cinder dropped her old foot into the Artemisia Lake ending the book with "And they all lived happily to the end of their days". Category:Cyborgs Category:Lunars Category:Characters Category:Linh family Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter Category:Characters in Fairest Category:A to Z Category:Females Stars Above In Stars Above, Cinder is rescued by Logan Tanner after the fire in Luna to Earth at Michelle Benoit's farm. Michelle hides Cinder/Selene in a bomb shelter from the second era, where it is turned into a operation room. Everyday, Michelle would check on Cinder to make sure she was okay. When Cinder turned 11, Michelle had found Garan Linh, who was willing to adopt the princess and take care of her. Since Garan had the prototype that would protect the princess from manipulation and using her gift, they inserted it into her axis vertabrae. Also, Logan Tanner hadn't used his lunar gift for years, causing him to have Lunar sickness, so he completed the operation before he put himself into an asylum. Unfortunatley, only after living with her adoptive family for only 2 weeks, Garan contracted letumosis, the plague, where there had been no known survivors. Because of this, Adri blamed Cinder for her husband's death, and turned her into a slave to earn money for her. Cinder is also featured in the The Little Android as a mechanic who helps Star. Then in the Something Old, Something New, section of the book, the story fast forwards to 2 years later after the Lunar revolution, and the time that Queen Selene Blackburn ( Cinder ), had abdicated the throne because she knew that in the future a queen or king would do the same thing that Levana had done, so she turned Luna into a republic. Only, after 6 weeks after her abdication, Cinder goes back to Earth for the second time for Scarlet and Wolf's wedding, the first being Kai's date at the annual peace ball. When she arrives, she sees a bunch of journalists, causing Scarlet to fire her gun and scare the journalists away. The next morning, Cinder, and her friends start preparing for the wedding, 2 days before the actual wedding weas scheduled, so there wouldn't be any paparazzi or jounalists annoying them. They made excuses to go out and get the wedding prepped up. During there preparations, Scarlet tells the girls about this old wedding tradition where the bride has to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. For Scarlet, her dress was new, her her red shoes, she borrowed from Winter, her grandma's European Federation Pilot pin was something old, and something blue, was the words Alpha embroidered in blue on her wedding dress. During the party, Cinder took Kai to the bomb shelter were she was kept for 8 years and then Kai took Cinder to the edge of the farms property and asked Cinder to marry her and she said yes. Characteristics Cinder is very stubborn and confident. She is strong willed and has perseverance. Physical appearance Cinder has a slight, thin build, naturally tanned skin, and straight brown hair below her shoulders, which is usually worn in a messy ponytail. It is mentioned numerous times in the series that Cinder's figure is too angular and too boyish (slightly curved).Marissa Meyer's blog. A Guide to Lunar Chronicles Character Traits (July 31, 2014) Her left hand and leg are made of metal, the prostheses on her leg going up to mid-thigh, as well as four ribs and splints along the bones in her right leg. Her vertebrae, the silicon and biotissue around her heart, and her brown eyes were also man-made, as well as a control panel at the base of her skull. Until it was disabled by Dr. Erland, she had a small chip that suppressed her Lunar gift installed in her spine. It was created by her stepfather, Linh Garan, before he succumbed to the plague letumosis. Personality She's stubborn, but tenacious as well. Generally warm-hearted, fair, and friendly to people, she is also somewhat awkward in conversations, due to a slight complex about her being a cyborg and looking down upon herself because of this. In the beginning of Cinder, she's part tomboy and doesn't particularly care how she dresses; she does, however, wear a ball gown to the Commonwealth ball. Cinder, although tough, has a soft side that she occasionally shows, particularly to Emperor Kai. When someone gets hurt or in trouble, she becomes tense and concerned, and cares for even the people she doesn't know. Unlike Levana, she cares deeply about the value of other lives, whether it's Lunar, Earthen, cyborg, shell, etc. An example of this is in Scarlet, when she is devastated and momentarily breaks down after accidentally controlling a police officer in France with her manipulation of bioelectricity, making the police officer guard her from an incoming attack, and dying as the consequence. Cinder is also extremely intelligent, though she will occasionally put her emotions ahead of a wise decision. Despite her young age, she excels at her profession as a mechanic. Skills As the true Lunar queen, Cinder is an extremely skilled Lunar with unbelievably powerful abilities of glamouring, along with bioelectricity manipulation. Her skills are hinted to even surpass Levana's, which is partially why Levana both loathes and fears her. Within a week of discovering her skills, she is able to control one of the lupine soldiers of Luna, which is a very remarkable ability, as thaumaturges, with years of training, have difficulty doing so. She is also able to control Sybil Mira, the head thaumaturge, and mentally attack her, driving her to the brink of insanity and ultimately forcing her to commit suicide by jumping off the palace roof. As a cyborg, she also has a knife within her hand and tranquilizer darts within her finger that she can shoot at people to temporarily stun them, as she dislikes using her gift (believing that it turns her into a "monster", like Levana). In the beginning of Cress, she was also shown to train physically with Wolf, gaining some martial arts abilities. Since Cinder had her surgery into being a cyborg, she had some "dissabilties", which is what Adri would say, about her. At the end of the book, Cress, Cinder admitted to Kai that she was unable to cry, and that her eyes were synthetic. She told him that the tear ducts she would have had were in the way of her retina scanner and netlink. Cinder also revealed to Kai that she was unable to blush, for it could lead to her overheating and her power system going on shut down until she lowered all her temperature levels. Relationships Emperor Kaito(Kai ) Emperor Kai is Cinder's love interest They first met when he entered her booth at the marketplace at New Beijing Market, in the disguise of a gray hoodie to avoid paparazzi, to have his broken android fixed. He then met her again with Dr. Erland under the impression she was fixing a med droid. Because of their connection with Dr. Erland, they met up several times. Every time they met, Kai slowly began to develop feelings for Cinder, asking her to the ball several times, even giving her the gift of beautiful, creamy silk gloves. However, since Cinder thought her status as a cyborg and later Lunar made her unfit for Kai, she repeatedly turned him down, making up random excuses. Like Cinder, Kai faced decisions that could result in sacrificing his own life for what he perceived as the greater good. Once Cinder learned that if Kai accepted the Lunar Queen Levana's offer of marriage she would kill him, Cinder went to the ball to warn Kai. Levana saw her there and recognized her because her glamour was similar to her mother's (Levana's late sister, Queen Channary). Kai, the rest of the people at the ball, and most of the world (as it was caught on video) learned that Cinder was a Lunar and cyborg, and Cinder was thrown into New Beijing Prison. Kai seemed to have been extremely distressed by this, because he actually liked her and felt betrayed, for he didn't know if his feelings for Cinder was just her messing with his mind or real. In order to keep peace with Luna and Levana because harboring a Lunar fugitive was against the law, Kai agreed to hand over Cinder to be executed. When Cinder escaped, Queen Levana was quick to blame Kai because of his feelings for her. She then gave him three days to find Cinder. Kai was unable to find her at the end of the three days and Levana attacked, unleashing special Lunar operatives that she had sneaked on Earth. As a result, 16,000 Earthens were killed. Kai then agreed to marry Levana in order to stop the attacks. Even after he accepted Levana's marriage proposal, it was evident that Kai still had feelings for Cinder. In fact, almost every time he thought about her, he wished she could escape. When Kai was planning for his wedding with Levana, he treated it more like he was going to his death. He was also very tired of the wedding preparations. On the day of the wedding, he was reunited with Cinder. Their conversation lead into an argument and resulted in Cinder shooting him with a tranquilizing dart. Kai then woke up aboard the Rampion confused, hurt, and shocked. Cress led Kai into the podship dock where Cinder was repairing Iko. After the two argued for a bit, Cinder finally admitted that she was Princess Selene. Kai then forced Cinder to tell him all of her secrets. She apologized to him and vice versa. The two then shared a kiss, but it was interrupted when news of a massacre in Farafrah appeared on Cinder's netscreen. Kai and Cinder grow even closer, even sharing real kisses and a long conversation, leading them to have a better understanding of each other. Family tree Luna royal tree Linh tree Trivia *The name "Cinder" comes from the original Cinderella fairy tale, in which Cinderella would often arise covered in cinders. *In Greco-Roman mythology, Selene is the titan goddess of the moon, while her Roman counterpart is Luna. The capital of Luna, Artemesia, originates from Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting after Selene retired. *Cinder is ambidextrous. *Cinder has blood type A. *Just like the original fairy tale Cinderella, Cinder is almost always covered in dirt. *Author Marissa Meyer may have chosen a fire to be the reason for Linh Cinder's injuries because in the original fairy tale, Cinderella had to pick lentils from a pile of ashes in order to go to the ball *Cinder's zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Notes References Fanarts Linh Cinder Full Body Shot.jpg|Cinder by © lostie815 Cinder Portrait by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|Cinder by © Abbi Whozit Linh Cinder sm.png|Cinder by © BlackBirdInk Kai and cinder by taratjah-d8h1rbp.jpg|Kai and Cinder by © Taratjah Cinder And Kai.png|Cinder and Kai by © ArtofAngela Cinderand kai by abbidasquirrel-d6hozf0.jpg|Kai and Cinder by © Abbi Whozit CINDER-tumblr-moonm.jpg|Cinder by © Moon-Mirage Cinder.LunarChronicles.FA.jpg|Cinder by © may12324 Thelunarchroniclesbook.submission.princesselene.jpg|Cinder by © thelunarchronicles cndr+kaito_da_fa.png|Kai and Cinder by © sorcaron cinder_tumblr_fa.jpg|Cinder by © kadhara cinder-fa-lc.png|Cinder by © megphail Category:Cyborgs Category:Lunars Category:Characters Category:Linh family Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter Category:Characters in Fairest Category:A to Z Category:Females